The Truth Hurts
by Innocent Anya
Summary: Umm, I think this was my first Digimon fanfic, Pretty Boring, The digidestined start telling eachother hurtful truths and they fight! Taiora


The Truth Hurts (Well Not Always) ~ Innocent Anya  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Please note, this was my first ever fanfiction, and I thank God that I have improved after re-reading this! I decided to post it up anyways. My vocabulary is dreadful in this, and the storyline is kinda zonked but it was my first! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I am so depressed because I don't own Digimon nor will I ever own Digimon!! They belong to all these really important peoples who I can't remember right now. Oh, but on the bright side, I do own this story coz I made it up J! Yay, I am happier now, so please make yourself at home and feel free to read the story and all kinda thing! It is Taiora, and the digimon don't appear much, they magically disappear in the middle of the story, I re-read the whole thing through, then I realised! (And Carina, I DIDN'T escape from a mental institution, they let me out on a day pass!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Campfire grew dim as the children slept soundly. They had been walking all day, with very few stops. When dawn fell upon them, Sora first to wake. Glancing at the still figure beside her, she thought to herself, "If Tai only knew how I feel about him, if I only had the guts to tell him." She sat up and tidied her hair and clothes.   
  
Next to wake was Izzy; he downloaded some additional to the Digi Database. Mimi was the third to wake up. Whist she was complained about how horribly uncomfortable her night's sleep was, the others were drawn from their slumber by her whining.  
  
It was time to set off again. If they did not find the jewel of the Sun before Myotismon and his servants did, then they would be doomed to live in the Digiworld forever. It was a long and hard walk through the forest, and there were no paths to follow. Their only advantage was that they had a two-day head start thanks to Gennai.  
  
They seldom talked while walking as Izzy suggested they conserve their energy for the long distant hike. Patamon, Biyomon and Tentomon took shifts of flying ahead of the group, and watching for any forth-coming dangers. Mimi, exhausted, flopped to the ground, and refused to budge. When Matt and Joe came and lifted her to her feet, she commented, "it is not fair, boys can walk faster and further than girls can, and it's all because they are stronger!" Sora was not happy when she heard this, and she retorted it by saying, "We are equal Mimi, boys and girls."   
"No we are not, you just can't admit it. The truth hurts Sora!" Replied Mimi angrily. The group continued walking in silence, but it was noticeable that both Sora and Mimi were still upset with each other, and they kept their distance as much as it was humanly possible in a small group of seven! Demidevimon had heard the words "The truth hurts" and got an idea. He flew back to tell Myotismon his plan to distract the children from finding the jewel of the sun.   
  
When the children finally stopped for the night, they ate and soon nodded off to sleep. It was then "project truth," as demidevimon called it took place. He flew to the camp and infected the children's canteen with a small amount of a specially made potion that was assured to cause havoc to the whole group's friendships.   
  
The next morning after eating the group set off again; it was an easier walk today as they had discovered a dirt track to follow the rest of the way. Their hopes were regained! T.K. was so excited that he couldn't help to chatter loudly to Patamon. Joe stumbled on a loose pebble and fell. Tai, who was leading, heard the commotion looked back and said in a loud voice, "typical Joe." Joe took offence to this, and got to his feet without a word. Matt realised Joe was upset and decided to have a few words with Tai.   
"Hey man, it was an accident. He didn't mean it. He is upset, go over and apologise."  
"No," replied Tai, "He always makes mistakes!"   
"It is not like you have never made a mistake before, is it Tai," Retorted Matt angrily.  
"So, what do you care?"  
"I care because I don't think you are a very good leader"  
"So you think you'd be a better leader than me, then?"  
"Yes," Matt realises what he just said; "I mean no!" Matt had revealed a secret he kept hidden in his inner most heart. He was jealous that Tai was the leader and he wasn't. Tai would be the last person that Matt would tell, if he decided to tell anybody at all. 'Weird,' thought Matt. He went over and continued walking. Gabumon tried to cheer him up, but Matt was in a world of his own.  
  
This was not the end of the strange occurrences. T.K. was still very excited and danced around all the others, asking silly questions, giggling and joking. It was getting on everyone's nerves, and when T.K asked Izzy, "What is this dirt track made of?" Izzy lost it.  
"Stop it. Stand still, be quiet. If anyone wasn't to follow us it would so easy. All they'd have to do is follow your voice."  
"I'm sorry Izzy," said T.K as tears formed in his eyes, he lowered his head and walked over to Matt, looking for some sympathy, but Matt was in a world of his own, and barely noticed T.K. Instead T.K. was calmed down by Joe, who along with everyone else, had heard what Izzy said. 'Strange,' thought Joe, 'Izzy rarely looses his temper.'   
"Calm down T.K. It has been a long walk and we're all tired. Izzy thinks because he is the smartest, he can say what he wants."   
'Wait a moment,' thought Joe, 'That doesn't sound right. It is true but I would never say that to anyone'  
Izzy who had overheard what Joe told T.K. was furious. "It is not my fault that I am smart, just like it is not your fault that you are clumsy!"  
Luckily, before Joe could reply, Tai said, "This is a good place to camp." They all put down their bags, but everyone was angry with each other, Sora and Mimi, Tai and Matt, Izzy and Joe, and T.K was scared to go anywhere near Izzy. It was not long before everyone started arguing again. Sora was puzzled, it was not like Izzy to yell, and not like Matt to say he is better than Tai or Tai to comment on Joe's clumsiness. Well actually it was like them, but they would never say that with such anger or so openly so this was all to weird. Finally, Sora realised, something was making them tell each other the truth, and as Mimi had said, "The truth hurts." She realised that this is what they honesty thought of each other, so if she were to see Tai that her feelings may be revealed. "I can't let that happen," she thought to herself. She slipped off behind a few nearby trees and sat and cried. It was hard for her, her friends were all fighting, and she was all alone. Unfortunately for Sora, Tai out of all the people had seen her walk off, and he went to look for her. He found her in no time, still quietly crying.   
"Hey, who are you hiding from?" Tai asked.  
"You," the words were out of her mouth before she could think.  
"Why?" asked Tai innocently  
"Because there is something making us tell each other the truth, like a spell or something. I was scared that I might tell you…." Sora had caught herself in time, but that wasn't enough to save her.  
"Tell me what? Come on, I have already heard how I am bossy and a show off from all the others. Tell me, I can take it. I may as well hear it from you too"  
"That I like you," said Sora in a tiny voice, "I mean really like you."  
"What?" Tai asked disbelievingly. "Sora we are best friends,"  
"I know, but I'm growing up, and…." Sora thought for a moment, maybe she could use this truth thing to her advantage!  
"Hey Tai, what do you think of me?" she asked in a low voice.  
"Well you are one of the nicest people I know, and you're my best friend." Tai said sincerely.  
"Oh, anything else?" quizzed Sora  
"Yeah, everyone thinks I've fallen for you….opps," mumbled Tai, going bright red when he realised what he said.  
"What do you mean everyone, who everyone?" Sora asked, pushing further.  
"Matt, Izzy, Joe and Mimi."  
"And have you?"   
"Have I what?"  
She was bold, "fallen for me?" she asked half-heartedly, and braced herself for the truth.  
"Yes, I have, even before I came to the digiworld, I uhh didn't mean to say that." He shifted his weight and looked away from Sora.  
"It's okay Tai, it's okay to have feelings. It human, but we can't keep our feeling bottled away like that, sometimes we can't even admit it to ourselves. We have to be honest, otherwise we'll end up hurting the ones we love."  
"Okay Sora," said Tai with confidence, "I have to be truthful, Sora Takenouchi, I think that I love you. I think I fell for you the moment I met you, but I was too afraid to admit it." Tai spoke with power, Sora decided that it was not the spell talking through him.  
"Tai, I think I love you too," and they smiled at each other, each relived that they admitted their true feelings. They stayed like that, until Tai broke the silence, "Hey Sora, what did you mean there is a truth spell?"  
"Well, I think Myotismon placed a spell on the whole group, to put us too the test, and to make us all angry at each other, and to make us all fight."  
"But that's not good, it is also making us say all the bad thing too…" Tai said, glancing at the direction of the campsite, where the arguments where still going.  
"I may have an idea, but I gotta consult with Gennai first," Sora said, as she stood up and lead Tai back to the camp. It was chaotic, for five people, they could shout!   
T.K. was in tears about something Mimi had said to him and he sat away from everyone else and watched the fighting. As he had said once, "I don't wanna fight, ever." And he really meant it. Mimi and Izzy were glaring at each other, their eyes daring each other to say something else. Matt had shoved Joe to the ground and was screaming something about Human Values. Joe grabbed a handful of dirt from the floor, and flung it into Matt's eyes. Izzy then charged at Mimi, his hand clenched into fists!! Tai dived for Izzy, grabbing his legs and tripping him before he could get to Mimi. Sora was in the middle of Matt and Joe, shouting at them to shut up. Matt shifted his weight and the said to Sora, "It is all your fault that anyone is fighting. It because you and Mimi were fighting, and that started everything." Sora glared at Matt then went and sat down next to TK who was still bawling.   
"Hey TK, Mimi didn't mean it. She is just angry. Come on, smile just for me?" Sora gave TK a little smile, and waited for him to return it. He gave her a little meek smile. "Now I want you to sit here and don't move, do not go anywhere!! And don't speak to anyone, just ignore everyone." TK nodded and sat legs crossed waiting to see what exactly Sora was up to. "Hey Tai," Sora yelled, as she pulled Tai away from Joe who was insulting him. "I am gonna use Izzy's laptop for a moment, Distract him for me."   
"Okay Sora," said Tai as he walked over to Izzy. "Izzy, Matt said you talk too much. And he reckons that you are only so good because you have a computer." Izzy looked at Tai, then lunged himself at Matt. Meanwhile Sora typed an e-mail to Gennai as fast as she could. It said:  
  
Gennai, is there anyway to use the mushrooms of forgetfulness to only remove the memory of what has happened the last day, but still keep all other memories? Please reply, extremely urgent and important ~The Digidestined  
  
She sent it, and within the next minute she got a reply telling her if someone only eats the roots of the mushroom By the way, does a mushroom have roots? If not, these are magical mushrooms and they do it will take the memory of the last days. She set off quickly to find the Mushrooms of Forgetfulness. She had found them in 10 minutes, and pulled out 7 roots. She returned to the camp. Everyone had calmed down a bit. She gave everyone a root and told them to eat it! Everyone did so, and then fell asleep as if nothing had happened. Sora held her root and was about to eat it, she stopped and looked at sleeping Tai. "Naw," she thought as she tossed the part of the mushroom over her shoulder. She never wanted to forget that Tai loved her. Little did she know Tai did the same thing!   



End file.
